Campo de Girassóis
by Demetria Blackwell
Summary: • Ela voava para longe. Sonhava com um mundo distante, nesse cruel jogo infantil, não tinha nenhum amigo para chamar seu nome. :: SONG-FIC ::


**Campo de Girassóis**

- • -

**Música usada: **Nightwish – Eva

- • -

Só se pode distinguir uma cabeleira rosada em destaque debaixo daquelas cobertas brancas com cheiro de lavanda. Seus olhos de um tom verde quase límpido como vidro observavam atentamente o relógio de sua cabeceira, esperando ele despertar. Ela não quer quebrar a rotina. No auge da sua carreira de modelo, a menina-mulher, 28 anos muito bem vividos, respeitada e disputada modelo internacional não queria saber de sair da cama para ter que enfrentar mais um dia degradante de sua vida solitária.

**06:30 de uma manhã de inverno**

Desviando seus olhos um pouco do relógio, olhou sua janela quase totalmente coberta pela cortina amarelada. Suspirou. A neve continuava a cair. Em sua antiga cidade, quase nunca nevava.

**A neve continua caindo, silencioso amanhecer**

O Som estridente do despertador a força a mirar seus orbes no objeto, fruto de toda sua indignação no momento. Apertando o botão na parte de cima, faz ele se calar. Colocando seus pés calmamente no chão, sentindo o choque térmico que lhe proporcionava, se levantou esticando seu conjunto de moletom que estava totalmente amassado. Andou um pouco até a porta. Estancou. Olhou-se no espelho. Fazia sempre as mesmas coisas de manhã. Olhava, empinava o rosto, mudava de um lado para o outro. Não se reconhecia. Seu nome? Haruno Sakura. Conseqüentemente, já sabes o porquê dela não gostar de neve. A neve e fria, e mata as flores. Irônico não?

**Uma rosa por qualquer outro nome**

Tomado seu desjejum, calçou suas botas de cano alto, seu sobretudo preto com sua toca. Mirou-se novamente no espelho essa manhã. Seus cabelos estavam tão longos que estavam quase na metade da coxa, já chama atenção por causa do comprimento, e de quebra nasce com um cabelo rosa. E para passar despercebida, claro. Notem a ironia da frase anterior.

**Eva deixa seu lar Swanbrook**

Já tinha ficado difícil caminhar na rua depois de ingressar na careira de modelo, sempre tem alguém lhe parando e pedindo autógrafo, até para o papagaio vão pedir. Flashes e seguranças tentavam manter a multidão que admirava sua beleza e sua inteligência. Isso nunca foi o bastante.

**Um coração gentil que sempre me deixou**

Em meio aquele alvoroço, ela pois a observar mais os detalhes do lugar. Uma esplendia agencia de modelos, conhecida mundialmente por seu glamour e seu poder financeiro. Uma esquina mais a frente, um grupo de crianças de rua se encolhia de frio naquele chão gelado.

"Você " Disse a um dos seguranças que viu pela frente.

"Pois não, Haruno-san?" Respondeu mecanicamente o pedido da jovem.

"Compre agasalhos e comida para aquelas crianças." Falou. Mais flashes e flashes. Amanhã seu rosto será capa de todas as revistas. Mais isso não a agradava com o esperado. _Muito pelo contrário..._

**Envergonhado de mim mesmo**

"Um pouco mais para direita" falou o fotógrafo que ela não se deu o trabalho de lembrar o nome. Empinou o rosto mais para direita e direcionou seu olhar para a lente da câmera.

"Perfeito! Estará linda amanhã na capa das principais revistas, mal posso esperar!" Disse o dito cujo, todo afeminado. Até onde as coisas foram chegar a esse ponto? Anos atrás, era só falar de fotografia, que era a primeira a correr. Os anos a mudaram.

**Ela caminha sozinha, mas não sem seu nome**

Paz. Finalmente paz. Depois de muito tempo tentando escapar do mundo viciante da moda, ela se viu sozinha no seu lugar preferido. Bem afastado da cidade, sua chácara estava a sua espera. Nessa época, está tudo coberto por uma fina camada de neve e gelo. Patinava distraidamente pelo lago congelado, sentindo os pequenos flocos de neve cair levemente por suas madeixas e deixando seus pensamentos longe de Nova Iorque. Mais precisamente, nos amigos que deixou...

**Eva voa para longe**

_"SAKURA-CHAN! DESCE LOGO, O POVO JÁ ESTÁ ESPERANDO AGENTE!" Berrava seu amigo Naruto embaixo da sacada da menina. "JÁ ESTOU DESECENDO NARUTO! PARA DE BERRAR!" _

_Falou uma menina na sacada do primeiro andar, brigando com o menino que estava quase tendo um filho lá em baixo. Seus cabelos estavam na metade das costa se um belo sorriso enfeitava sua face juvenil, mesmo zangada. Tinham na época uns 12 anos, e já estavam bem atrasados para o passeio com os amigos._

_"Já estou aqui!" Falou ela correndo em direção ao amigo após alguns minutos._

_"Vamos antes que a porqui... INO arranque nossos membros com os dentes" Disse temeroso, já esperando para ser esganado pela amiga loira de Sakura. Sua cara foi tão cômica que não pode deixar de rir._

**Sonha com o mundo distante**

_"PORQUINHA! VOU TE ARRANCAR OS CABELOS SUA LOUCA PINTADA DE LO'REAL! ME DEVOLVE!" Berrava a rosada a plenos pulmões no meio da praça central de Konoha, chamando atenção de muitos que passavam lá e viam duas meninas correndo e gritando coisas banais._

_"IMPOSSÍVEL! SUA TESTA DEVE PESAR TANTO QUE TE FAZ FICAR MAIS LENTA QUE UMA LESMA!" Foi à vez de berrar e menina loira que estava sendo perseguida._

_"DEVOLVA-ME OS CD'S DO SIMPLE PLAAAAAN!" Choramingou alto, fazendo muitos presentes terem uma gota no cenho e uma leve capotada. _

**Neste cruel jogo infantil**

_"Minha mãe me colocou no curso de modelo que eu tanto queria!" Vangloriou Ino, colocando as mãos no peito, falando com convicção para as outras meninas que faziam uma rodinha no chão daquele quarto rosado, rodeadas de guloseimas e refrigerantes._

_"Do jeito que come, vai ficar gorda antes de chegar ao topo das paradas..." Comentou Temari, com um sorriso travesso no rosto._

_"O QUE FOI QUE DISSE!?" Gritou Ino indignada com a atitude da amiga. "Você deveria me apoiar! T.T" Disse ela logo em seguida, fazendo drama, com direito a mãozinha na testa e um belo e bem ensaiado desmaio no colo na Hinata, arrancando tímidas risadas da mesma._

_"Concordo com a Tema-chan, você não tem chance, e com direito a mais um detalhe: Essa sua cara de porca!" Falou Sakura tacando uma bacia de pipoca._

_"Olha quem fala, eu que como muito é?" Disse Ino em tom de deboche colocando uma das mãos nas ancas enquanto a outra apontava a bacia de pipoca que estava no colo._

_"Eu modelo? hahaha Faça-me rir, nunca!" Disse ela rindo do que no futuro será sua próxima desgraça._

**Não há nenhum amigo para chamar seu nome**

**_"Sakura! Acorda mulher! Está com a cabeça aonde?"_** _Disse um bilhete voador que veio direto na sua cabeça enquanto estava perdida em devaneios. Pela caligrafia bem formada, já sabia muito bem para onde mandar._

**_"Olá para você também Tenten-chan, minha cabeça AINDA está no pescoço."_**_ Escreveu Sakura, olhando para os lados para ver se ninguém a observava, vendo que não, jogou o bilhetinho para Tenten que sentava algumas mesas atrás._

**_"Que EMOção ¬¬, essa aula está muito chata."_**_ Comentou ela no bilhetinho como resposta._

**_"... Vamos matar a aula?"_**_ Era sempre assim._

**_"... Por que não perguntou antes?"_**_ Nenhuma das duas gostava de ciências mesmo..._

**Eva navega para longe**

_A festa de formatura deles estava linda, a decoração nas cores vermelha, azul e branco dava um tom magnífico na beca vinho dos formandos. De um e um, eram chamados a comparecer ao palanque e pegar seu diploma, seu nome estava entre os últimos._

_"... é por último mais não menos importante, compareça ao palanque: Haruno Sakura!" Disse por fim a diretora. Seus amigos se levantaram e fizeram a festa. Ino, mesmo fingindo uma rival de Sakura, chorava e gritava coisas como "Essa e minha inimiga!" ou "Vai com tudo testuda!" Sendo amparada por seu namorado ruivo, Gaara. Hinata já tinha perdido um pouco de sua timidez, estava ao lado de Temari, que já estava encima da cadeira jogando a beca longe. Tenten estava tão animada que entrou na festa com Kiba, Naruto, Neji, Sasuke, Shikamaru. (Os últimos três sobre pura e livre **pressão**) Deixou lágrimas de felicidade correr livremente por sua face levantou seu diploma para o céu e gritou para se livrar um pouco de toda a adrenalina que rodava em suas veias, fazendo assim os alunos jogarem seus chapéus para cima, imitando-a._

**Sonha com o mundo distante**

_"O que pretendem fazer daqui para frente?" Perguntou timidamente Hinata, pedindo um suco de laranja. _

_"Eu vou abrir uma filial da minha loja de flores." Comentou feliz Ino_

_"Eu quero me mudar daqui... ir para uma cidade grande como Nova Iorque!" Disse Sakura levantando as mãos para o céu, já pensando alto._

_"Vai sonhando que é assim tão fácil..." Disse Kiba, recebendo um olhar fulminante de Sakura, fazendo-o se esconder atrás de Shino._

_"Eu vou trabalhar com o Jiraya na edição de sua revista Ttebayo!" Falou Naruto logo em seguida, mais antes que alguém ala-se, ele interrompeu. "Sim, a mesma revistinha hentai que o Kakashi-sensei lia na hora das aulas..." acrescentou._

_"Filho de hentai, hentai é." Alfinetou Sasuke, arrancando risadas que alguns dos presentes. O que ele não percebia é que estava sendo observado por duas esmeraldas cintilantes._

**A bondade nela será meu campo de girassóis**

_A fila do mercado estava lotada, estava um calor incrível que quase não era notado por causa da suave brisa que refrescava a todos. As sacolas que estava levando eram muitas, dificultando um pouco a locomoção. Mais fora isso estava bem, olhava enquanto passava as vitrines das lojas, sempre com uma liquidação ou promoção a vista. Ela sente uma mão na altura de suas partes traseiras e uma veia salta de sua testa. Estava pronta para dar o maior soco visto no guiness no infeliz-futuro-morto que fez isso com ela. Virou-se com tudo, mais não conseguiu mover um dedo contra a pobre criatura que olhava para ela._

_"Moça, tem algo para comer?" Olhou o menininho dos pés a cabeça, estava vestindo trapos e parecia estar com fome, seu coração amoleceu._

_"Claro que sim fofinho! Espere um pouco..." Disse ela se abaixando para ficar da altura da criança que não deveria ter mais de seis anos, colocou as sacolas no chão e começou a revirar a procura de algo que pudesse dar até que achou as marmitas que ela estava levando para sua mãe e para ela, e não pensou duas vezes._

_"Aqui está!" Disse ela entregando para o garotinho._

_"Muito obrigada moça bonita!" Falou ele com os olhinhos brilhando correndo em direção aos amiguinhos, que foram dividindo igualmente._

**Ridicularizada pelos homens até as profundezas da vergonha**

_"É só isso que tem a falar?" Falou Sasuke com seu costumeiro tom frio. Será que mesmo depois de abrindo seu coração e falando seus sentimentos? Ela tremia dos pés a cabeça por causa do frio que a neve que caia fazia._

_"S-Só..." Disse ela em um fio de voz, soltando fumaça pela boca que estava entreaberta e as bochechas coradas. Estava aflita, nunca soube o que se passava por trás daqueles olhos negros._

_"Eu já disse e vou repetir: eu não gosto de você, e nunca vou gostar." Disse ele por fim desencostando da árvore que estava e colocando-se a andar, como se nada tivesse acontecido._

_Nessa noite ela não apareceu em casa._

**Garotinha com a vida toda pela frente**

_"Qual é o caso?" Perguntou o médico já entrando na área de intoxicação._

_"Jovem, 18 anos, tomou muitos calmantes e seu organismo não respondeu bem aos medicamentos." Disse à enfermeira que o guiava até a sala onde estava a menina._

_Uma jovem de cabelos rosados._

_Conhece de algum lugar?_

**Por uma lembrança de uma palavra gentil**

_A porta do quarto se abriu revelando uma figura de pele alva, cabelos azulados e orbes perolados que olhavam com preocupação para a menina que repousava sobre a cama._

_"Sakura-chan, você está melhor?" Disse com a sua voz amável a doce Hinata._

_"Já estou um pouco melhor Hina-chan, arigatou." Respondeu Sakura com um tom mais rouco e a pele mais branca._

_"Vou ficar com você hoje à tarde, para lhe fazer companhia." Falou novamente Hinata, pegando uma cadeira e pondo-se a sentar perto da cama da jovem._

_"Hina-chan! Não precisa, você deve ter mui..." Começou a argumentar Sakura._

_"Eu vou ficar aqui, até que você se sinta melhor." Falou Hinata, com seu sorriso doce e seu olhar sereno. Tinha sorte de ter as amigas que tem._

_"... Obrigada" Foi só isso que sua garganta lhe deixou falar._

**Ela permaneceria entre as feras**

_Uma semana depois de sair do hospital, foi passear com as amigas que lhe contaram várias novidades. Ino iria se casar, Temari finalmente estava namorando Shikamaru (No qual rendeu muitas gargalhadas das histórias que ela contava) Naruto se declarou para Hinata, que quase não foi ser a companheira de quarto da Sakura, pois sua pressão baixou e ela desmaiou na hora, deixando um Naruto a beira de um ataque (Essa história fez Sakura quase cair da cadeira de tanto rir imaginando a cena.)_

_Olhavam tudo nas lojas, bolsas, sapatos, roupas, seria um dia lindo. **Seria.**_

_Estava em uma das lojas de assessórios quando um homem a parou._

_"Você já pensou em ser modelo moça?" Disse o homem que vestia um terno, falando formalmente._

_"Nunca..." Disse ela sem-graça, corando um pouco e colocando as mãos atrás da nuca._

_"Você seria perfeita para um grife, aqui está meu cartão. Se quiser fazer me procure que vamos acertar tudo." Disse ele, entregando um cartão a ela e saindo de vista. Iria jogar fora quando virou para o lado e se deparou com a cena que ficou gravada em sua memória. Sasuke estava acompanhado de outra moça que nunca tinha visto, passeando com ela. Ele estava sorrindo, ela também. Se ele está feliz, ela ficara alegre por ele. Mais isso não a impede de chorar por não ser ela a escolhida para fazê-lo feliz._

**Hora de mais um sonho audacioso**

_No telefone:_

**_"Mochi Mochi?"_**_ Disse a voz do outro lado da linha._

**_"Ino..."_**_ Falou em um fio de voz. Não sabia se conseguia._

**_"Testuda! Fala! O que você manda?"_**_ Disse ela com sua voz sempre animada._

**_"E-Eu preciso te falar uma coisa..."_**_ A mão que segurava o telefone tremia, ela não sabia como seria a reação da loira._

**_"Fale então animal! Você está me deixando curiosa!"_**_ Disse ela em uma voz travessa._

**_"Eu... Eu vou me mudar."_**_ Fazia dos rins coração para manter sua voz calma, ela chorava silenciosamente, para que ela não ouvisse._

**_"Vai se mudar?! Para onde? Uma casa maior? É perto? Fala testuda!"_**_ Disse Ino, que já estava eufórica._

**_"... Vou para Nova Iorque."_**

_Silêncio. Um clima tenso se instalou, mesmo não estando dividindo o mesmo local. O Coração de Sakura estava se quebrando._

**Antes que ela escape, luz do Éden**

**"Olá amigos,**

**Nunca pensei que eu teria que fazer isso, mais está na hora de dizer adeus. Adeus a todos os momentos felizes que fizemos junto. A todos os micos que pagamos, rimos e relembramos. Dos momentos tristes que enfrentamos, sofremos e choramos.**

**Estou indo embora para Nova Iorque hoje mesmo. Sou fraca. Nunca poderei falar isso na frente de vocês. Não quero parecer um estorvo. A vocês amigos, eu só posso dizer: Obrigado. **

**Fizeram meus dias mais felizes e os sofrimentos mais amenos. Lembro-me quando éramos crianças, matando aula (Sim, isso é uma indireta Tenten) gritando por praças alheias (Cuide bem dos meus cd's Ino-porca) e tantas outras que se fosse falar todas, não faria uma carta e sim um livro. **

**Mais eu não consigo andar com um coração quebrado. Espero que um dia eu possa olhar para cada um de vocês e ver que a nossa amizade ainda está em seus olhos e no coração de vocês, pois vocês sempre estarão no meu.**

**De uma baka chorona.**

**Haruno Sakura."**

_A caneta que foi escrita essa carta, foi quebrada em um surto de saudades, ódio e amor._

**Nós matamos com seu próprio coração amável**

_Pouco a pouco..._

**Eva voa para longe**

Deu-se a liberdade de chorar. A primeira vez em anos, na qual ela jurou nunca mais derramar lágrimas. Seu passado ainda lhe martirizava e sangrava à medida que recordava. Queria poder voltar no passado e desmanchado o contrato que fez de modelo. A saudade daquela terra lhe consumia. Dia após dia.

**Sonha com o mundo distante**

_Sonha com o mundo que construiu em Konoha..._

**Neste cruel jogo infantil**

"Haruno-san, visita para você." Seu caseiro lhe chamou.

"Diga para me encontrar no campo de girassóis, por favor." Disse ela sem desviar os olhos do chão.

"Sim senhorita" Ele disse se distanciando.

**Não há nenhum amigo para chamar seu nome**

Tirou seus patins e calçou suas botas e ajeitou seu casaco com a esperança de ficar mais quentinha. Andava entre a neve com um pouco de dificuldade. Quem disse que ela ligava?

**Eva navega para longe**

_Não tão longe..._

**Sonha com o mundo distante**

_Antes era distante, hoje está ao alcance das mãos como o ar que está em seus pulmões._

"Vem Sakura! Será que vai continuar com essa lerdeza sempre?" Alfinetou Neji do outro lado do campo congelado de girassóis.

"Testuda, corre logo sua lesma!" Berrou Ino.

"Já estou indo..." Olhou ela para todos. "... Amigos." Sussurrou ela correndo em direção deles entre o campo.

**A bondade nela será meu campo de girassóis**

- • -

**_O que fazemos na nossa vida, só será feita uma vez. Foi nos dada uma vida para podermos vive-la. Todos os momentos serão únicos. Não levaremos para a morte o dinheiro que arrecadamos com nosso trabalho. Mais levaremos o amor e a saudades que deixamos e sentimos. No final da vida, só nos restara o nosso coração e quem está dentro dele._**

- • -


End file.
